User blog:Dryuuu/The defeat of the Southrons...
Some more discussion I'd like to bring up, this time regarding the rather "cut off" finale of Series 4, that seemed to omit quite a few things. The finale sort of assumed that once Helios had died, and Morgana disappeared, the Southrons went with them. Or did some flee? Could we see them again? I know especially many of the things discussed here won't be answered, as the producers have suggested Series 5 will not be freezing time, and jumping it as per usual, so those such events will be well behind the characters. Firstly, we didn't see how the knights and surviving civilians managed to conquer Camelot back from the Southrons, when it was 3 to 1. I'm assuming it would've normally been way more than 3 to 1, but a large number of men were wiped out by Kilgharrah, and many would've been killed during the Southron's invasion itself, as well. I think that is explainable, to an extent. What I don't understand is how Helios didn't seem to care about it happening. A large portion of his army being wiped out easily. He was all chill- Morgana wasn't (with Emrys there), but she got into a sadistic happy mood again when Arthur had come, knowing she'd be able to meet and kill Arthur herself. What I wondered was how Arthur could have possibly known how many men (he said '3 to 1') Helios had remaining. If he knew a large amount had been killed (wouldn't they have seen the massacre the dragon left behind?), you'd think he would question what weakened Morgana and Helios's forces. If not, and he thought it was the same amount as had invaded, how the hell did he get the confidence (other than the whole sword in the stone business) to charge into Camelot again, even with Gwen at his side? If it was just a suicidal jump in (a 'well if this is the last thing I do, so be it') thing, you'd think he'd send Gwen off, not wanting her to get hurt or see him die. Could it be assumed he sent a spy in to check it out? Even then.. It is to an extent believable that they managed to reclaim Camelot, obviously they were lucky, but with only few men remaining (I remember Agravaine said to Morgana "most are dead, or locked in dungeons" in Part 1.. he could have been lying, though, but why would that be allowed to happen?). Unfortunately I don't think we'll know any more of the extent of damage on Camelot, as going forward in time again, they'll have re-built and probably be stronger than ever! Where would they get all the extra men, anyway? Was recruiting really easy in medieval times? Plus, wouldn't surrounding kingdoms attack them, now that they have a smaller army? So, to round up, some factors of their victory over the Southrons again include: *The dragon's massacre of the large amount of men that Agravaine led, at the start of 4x13 *The knights and citizen's determination, as well as strong knowledge of ways to get into the kingdom *The Southrons felt they should give up and flee, not being able to find their leaders anywhere (because you'd think they'd get instructions passed on down to them from the leaders during the war) What do you think? I also wondered, if Morgana didn't have any of her powers at all in the first place, would she have been confident enough to lead the attack? She didn't know how many Southrons were left when Arthur reached the throne room with her in it, and when she realised she had lost her powers, she fled, then, when she teleported out of the place, fled further, instead of going back in case the Southrons had overpowered them. It's like she'd lost hope in all of the Southrons and Helios.. or was she too embarrassed or humiliated, having lost her magic. As you can see, there are many questions! Some saw the finale as a bit of a mess, and I do admit, it had its flaws, some which did stand out to me a little even on the first viewing. I suppose the great acting and very stunning ending (Isolde's sad death, the wedding, twist at the end) count as compensation. Leave your thoughts below! Category:Blog posts